The present invention relates to a device for applying a liquid to eyes, for example for removing foreign particles.
Devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such devices is formed as an eye cup which is filled with a liquid and is used by placeing it onto a user's eye to apply the liquid (boric acid or similar eye washing solution) onto the eye. The disadvantage of this device is that the liquid is passively applied onto the eye and is not moved forcedly relative to the eye. Thereby the device is not very effective in washing the eyes. It is also known to wash eyes by a liquid coming from a fountain with liquid jets acting onto the eye perpendicularly to its surface. This action is very aggressive to the eye and nevertheless also does not effectively wash the eyes.